The following description relates to a role-based portal to a workplace system.
Individuals typically produce goods in specialized workplaces, i.e., a weaver's workplace is different than a blacksmith's, which, in turn, is different than a boat builder's. However, there are usually some similarities among workplaces. For example, many workplaces include a place to store materials, tools and records about their use of materials, and/or goods produced. The increased use of computer technology by contemporary businesses has altered the conventional definition of “workplace” for many individuals.